


【月日R】吃 橘 子

by yangyanxiu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangyanxiu/pseuds/yangyanxiu
Summary: *高二时期，abo，涉及二次分化，ooc预警；*有强迫行为；*能接受的往下看；赶末班车给猫猫的生贺！猫猫生快！
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 12





	【月日R】吃 橘 子

*

“喂。”

休息期间，月岛萤叫住日向翔阳：“你……”

“什么？”男孩胡乱用毛巾在脸上抹了一把，抬眼看他。

“……你喷了什么东西？”他用力一抽鼻子，皱眉道，“香水？”

“没有啊。”日向翔阳满脸莫名，却在一瞬间像是抓住这位伶牙俐齿的同级生一个痛脚一般，得意洋洋地反问，“嘿诶——原来月岛你也会关注这种……痛痛痛！别戳头顶啊！”

“哦，顺手，真不好意思。”毫无诚意地道歉后，他状似不经意地提起，“除了我还有谁问过？”

“诶？没有哦。”橙发小个子不甚在意地随口一答，紧接着疑惑地往领口里嗅了嗅，“我怎么什么都没闻到？”

“没闻到就算了。”月岛萤作势在鼻前扇了扇，抬眉挑衅一笑，嘲讽全开，“臭的要命。”

话音刚落，他灵活地偏头，避过来自日向翔阳恼羞成怒的一击，在那人于他而言不痛不痒的语言还击中，他的视线随意落在半空某处，随着鼻尖萦绕的几缕柑橘甜香一同消散。

*

日向翔阳是Beta。

官方体检报告上，白纸黑字被框死在狭窄的四方格中，不存在作假的可能性。再者，这家伙除了身高以外没有一项符合Omega的特征，小小一只不仅不会叫人心生怜爱，反而跟只跳蚤似的惹人嫌弃，上蹿下跳，时不时擅自闯进别人的视野里死赖着不出去。偏偏这人没有一点烦人的自觉，自以为凭借一张灼人的笑脸便能无往不利，见谁都笑，连音驹那个出了名的猫系二传都抵抗不了这样的温度，只在面对他时会悄悄收起周身拒人千里之外的气场……

“啊，是混蛋岛！”

——又是这种理所应当的自来熟。

熟练地避开日向翔阳过于明显的偷袭，他伸直手臂，张开的手掌直直覆上那张表情丰富、少年气十足的脸，掌心湿润的呼吸与细腻的触感让月岛的思维出现了一瞬的游移，却在下一秒被那人的咋咋呼呼拉回现实。鼻尖萦绕的甜味越发清晰，自肌肤表面每一处毛孔渗入体内，气体分子顺着血管流入心脏，掠过敏感的内壁，激起过电般的刺痛痒意。

“痛痛痛脸要裂了！”一连串变调的惨叫自手底传来，他才发现那张被自己无意识之下捏成的同变形的白面团没有任何区别的脸正竭力从手指的桎梏中脱出，柔软的舌尖在挣扎途中于手心留下一道湿润的痕迹。神情寡淡的男孩少有地面色大变，迅速松手的同时不忘在那头看上去手感极佳的蓬松软发上用力蹭了蹭，仗着身高优势移开视线平视前方，无视受害人在跟前的跳脚行为。

然而手心的异样感久久无法散去。

目光轻飘飘地落在橙色的头顶，却将正在手舞足蹈的日向翔阳压成了一幕定格动画，一向对这位看似弱不禁风的高个子毫无畏惧的他这一刻无法形容这个性格乖僻的队内第一海拔给予他的战栗感，他突然意识到，即便看上去永远是那副懒洋洋的模样、若是没有一米九的身高绝对会被认作是omega的家伙，也同那位压迫感爆棚的国王大人一样，是个货真价实的Alpha。小动物般的本能正不断冲他发出警告，他全身紧绷，僵硬地笑了笑，转身落荒而逃，直至一个转角过后才如释重负，靠着墙长出一口气。

“可恶……那家伙是怎么回事？”缓过神后的橙发小个子握拳抵住唇角，懊恼不已，“我跑什么！这不就显得我超怕他嘛！待会儿训练的时候那家伙肯定又要笑我。”

“喂，你在这儿发什么呆？”黑发搭档背着包快步从他面前经过，“社团要迟到了。”

瞬间爆棚的胜负欲让日向翔阳抛弃了先前的纠结心情，大步追赶：“影山你不许抢跑！”

“哈？是你太慢了！”

“你说什么！”

两道中气十足的叫喊肆无忌惮地绕过后方气急败坏的教导主任，延着走廊一路延伸，“啪”的一声撞上尽头的白墙，消散。

*

月岛萤盯着手中冒着冷气的橘子味碳酸饮料。

暑气遭遇刚从冰柜取出仍在冒冷气的浑浊玻璃表面，液化成水珠沿着温热的指腹纹路晕染。身后刮过一阵柑橘味的风，他扫了一眼，果不其然，那家伙正和同班的男同学小学生似的嬉笑打闹，笑声大得令人烦躁。金属瓶盖被拧开，人工橘子香精味的碳酸化糖水顺着喉管倏地淌下，一股脑涌进脆弱的胃袋。

——劣质品。

他走到水槽边，手腕微动，看那黏腻的橘色自窄小的瓶口涌出，沿着槽底的凹陷汨汨流入漆黑的洞口，金棕色的眼底一片沉寂。

张扬肆意的灿金热泉倾泻一地，淌至地面破碎成细碎金屑，四散飞溅，星星点点地沾染上纯黑齐整的制服袖，沾染上漆黑的镜框，沾染上瓷白而几乎看不见毛孔的细腻肌肤，擅自将他的半身染成温暖而浓烈的颜色。

夏日的光有些灼人。他皱眉，完全隐匿回深色的阴影之中。

*

“诶？”身旁的山口诧异地将他上上下下打量了一番，“这是第几颗了……”

往嘴里丢了一颗橘子糖，月岛瞥了欲言又止的青梅竹马一眼：“有话直说。”

雀斑少年腼腆地挠了挠脸，“总觉得阿月不会喜欢这种孩子气的东西……”

“……不管你现在在想什么，总之马上停止你失礼的猜测。”

“抱歉啦，阿月。” 

甘甜自唇齿间扩散、弥漫，将齿列缝隙填满。他抬眼，恰巧目睹日向翔阳扣完球轻巧落地的身影，因嫌热而未被掖进裤腰的棉T衣摆因惯性扬起，露出一小截奶白色的、蜿蜒着数道晶莹汗痕的窄瘦腰身。

坚硬的臼齿上下一阖，嗑碎夹在中间的硬糖，胶质的尸体牢牢黏附在白色釉质表面，一部分强行挤入凹凸不平的缝隙之中，突兀而支离破碎。

身旁坐着的人突然起身，将还在补充能量的山口吓了一跳，正转过头想开口询问发生了什么，却在触及发小眼神的瞬间蓦然止住了话头。左手固定镜框，右手食指勾住运动眼镜弹性带，“啪”地一声弹在脑后，月岛萤轻抽一口气，几步上前，极为罕见地主动要求加入到黄金搭档的训练之中——以拦网练习的名义。橘发小个子倒是没察觉到什么异常，不出所料地同意了他的要求，并单方面地将此界定为“日向翔阳VS月岛萤”的究极对决，组合中的另一位却皱了皱眉，隔网若有所思地扫了眼面色淡淡的高挑MB，目光所及之人只是微微俯身，摆好准备姿势，俨然一副进入状态的认真模样。

错觉吗。黑发alpha的注意力很快被于空中旋转下落的排球吸引，在照常传出一个好球之后很快将那一瞬间所察觉到的异样抛之脑后。视线无法触及之处，猩红的舌尖搔刮过粗糙的臼齿沟壑，将先前的橙色残余融成甜腻的液体，佐以嗅觉神经所捕获的、真正的柑橘气息，一同交由味蕾处处理成镇定信号传递至大脑皮层。

鼻腔不露痕迹地吐出一道餍足的热息。

再一次成功拦下一记扣球，在小型扣球手不甘心的“再来一球”中，他阖眼，眼珠在被单薄眼皮覆盖的眼眶内用力滚动了一圈——

糟透了。

*

“日向，月岛，今天轮到你们两个锁门，我们先走了哦。”

缘下眯着一双和蔼的笑眼，把钥匙给了月岛；西谷和田中依次给了日向一个热情的后背拍，还想再摸摸头时被早有预感的主将眼疾手快地一手一个拎了出去；山口还要去师傅那儿练习跳飘，影山有事先走一步……到最后，偌大的体育馆内只剩下两人做最后的收尾工作。

“喂，我去推球，拜托月岛你去关灯啦。”日向一边推着球车，一边撩起短袖下摆擦去脸上因剧烈运动分泌的汗液，柔软的小腹就这样大刺刺地暴露在入夜微凉的空气中，上下微微起伏。

体育馆外的乌鸦粗嘎地叫了一声。

月岛萤扫了一眼，皱眉，一言不发地往总开关的位置走去。

“奇怪。”高个子的举动反而叫日向自顾自地惶恐起来，“居然没反应？莫非你不是月岛！”

若是往常的月岛萤，橙发小个子在说出后半句话的第一个音节时就会被施以来自一米九的自主规制，然而现在的他顾不上消耗脑力去想该如何制裁那家伙“以下犯上”的行为，只想尽可能离那家伙远些——糖作为安慰剂的效果已经微乎其微，血液无时无刻不在叫嚣要始作俑者满足，他快压制不住骨子里的原始本能，在解决方案出现以前必须与源头保持距离……

走了十几米之后，鼻间萦绕的隐隐甜味终于消散殆尽，清新的空气重新涌入，他深呼吸，吐气，再深呼吸，再吐气。

——很好。

他按捺住心脏诡异的躁动，找到门边总闸的位置，准备等日向翔阳放完球从里面出来再拉闸。

然而小个子的身影迟迟没有出现。

“那家伙在里面搞什么？”这样想着，他迈开腿正准备去催促，却被铺天盖地的柑橘气味钉在了原地。

能激发alpha的欲望——不会有错，那是信息素的味道。而体育馆里只有他——

和久久没从仓库里出来的日向翔阳。

平常只要用些力气就能拉开的铁门此刻重逾千斤，堪堪维持的理性告诉他必须赶紧去找beta教员来处理眼下棘手的状况，然而本能却不依不饶地与之叫嚣缠斗。扣住门把的手紧了又紧，浑身的毛孔兴奋地快要炸裂，呼出的热气乘着气流上升，模糊了被擦拭得毫无指纹痕迹的镜片。

冷静，冷静，冷静冷静冷静……

空气中的橘子味“嘭”地炸开。

＊

体育馆的灯暗了下去。

＊

日向双手撑地，跪趴在带着潮气的木质地板上，胸腹大幅度起伏，额头烫得吓人，如同置身火山口被千万只蚂蚁密密麻麻地啃噬全身，痒得瘆人。可怜的小beta并不知道自己正在经历一场稀有的发情，在他贫乏的知识储备中，只有omega才需要担心这种东西——毕竟谁也不会想到，一个beta竟也能体会omega独有的发情体验。

恍惚间，一股好闻的气息悄无声息地围了上来，将他包裹得密不透风。他说不出这股味道的学名，但这足以将他从炙热的火山口一瞬间解放至披着厚实雪被的雪山山顶，清冽得叫人浑身战栗。日向睁着一双迷蒙的眼，视线被汗水模糊，只能看见一个颀长的人影停在他的面前。嗓子已经干涸地发不出声音，本就不甚清醒的大脑被彻底搅成一团浆糊，他凭借本能竭尽全力地蠕动双唇，缓慢做出嘴型——

“救我。”

面前的人弯腰下蹲，面无表情地盯着他，没有说话，然而早就被烧昏头脑的日向翔阳无畏于这人周身尖锐的气场，竟大着胆子伸手拽住了他的衣袖，蒙着一层雾的橘色眼瞳艰难地对准被镜片所阻隔的双眼，似乎笃定这位毒舌的冷面同级生一定会帮忙，而月岛萤的确没让人失望。这位看上去难以采撷的高岭之花在日向快要支撑不住的那一刻突然伸手按住他的半边肩膀，上身前倾，漆黑的影子张牙舞爪地将地上蜷缩的那一小团全部纳入自己的领地，在通红的耳尖旁落下一句话：

“你可别后悔。”

＊

“阿萤。”

哥哥的声音从厨房那边传来，被厚实的门分割碎裂。月岛萤起身，穿过走廊，来到木质的餐桌前。饱满可爱的柑橘被整齐地码放在玻璃果盘中，上面缀着一片青葱绿叶，高大的兄长拿起最上面的那个，弯腰摸摸他的头顶，亲切地放入朝上的掌心中。

修建成光滑圆弧的指甲刺进粗糙的橘皮，一曲、一掀，破开外衣，轻而易举地将之分离，露出甜美多汁的橘肉，稍一用力，指尖就被沾染上橙色的汁液，汁液堪堪包住肌肤纹理，黏腻不堪。食指挤进微微下陷的窄小孔洞，约摸有一个指节的深度，用力向外掰开，将果肉分解成均匀的几瓣。颤巍巍的橘肉被汁水泡得莹润发亮，明媚的颜色为弯曲的玻璃镜面折射成热情的光束，透进覆盖着满月状茶色琉璃的眼球正中。他端详了一会儿，伸出湿润的舌尖，将那瓣软嫩的组织卷进温热的口腔。

——很甜。

橘发被汗水拧成一绺一绺的形状，眦圆的眼角蒸起漂亮的粉红色，这之前从未尝过禁果滋味的小处男抬起爽到打颤的小腿，一脚软绵绵地蹬在大一号的肩膀上，不但没起到震慑作用，反而越发像在欲拒还迎的调情。

箍在腿根的那只手恶劣地将不自觉往里夹的大腿掰得更开了些。

日向翔阳原以为只是普通地用手帮忙解决需求，从未想过这位平日里总爱拿鼻孔瞧他的高傲帅哥居然会屈尊降贵地像那些硬盘里的女优一样温顺地伏在他的腿间，将他高涨的欲望全部吞入。月光穿过铁栏杆，为那头漂亮的淡金短发上了一层冷色的釉，锋利的眉眼周围随着微微起伏的动作浮起一片艳丽的薄红，衬着仿佛正在解题而不是口交一般的冷淡表情，愣是叫他从中品尝到了浓郁的情色意味。

心脏猛地收缩、舒张。

似乎察觉到日向发直的视线，那人突然抬起眼皮，似笑非笑地睨了他一眼。

过电般的快感自尾椎炸裂，踩在肩膀上的小腿突然绷紧抽搐了一瞬，之后便软成一滩耷拉在肩上。日向浑身一僵，羞耻得以手捂眼，透过指间缝隙小心翼翼地去瞄高个子男孩的脸色，试图寻找蛛丝马迹来确保自己不会遭受制裁，而月岛当着他的面，就着暧昧的月光，张嘴冲他露出红与白勾勒而成的情欲画卷。

——咕咚。

橘色的虹膜跟着颤了颤。

“喂。”他看见面前的人面不改色地用大拇指揩去嘴角的精液，若无其事地探出一小截鲜红的舌尖将指腹舔得干干净净，“很爽？”

被这份直白所震撼的日向下意识地点点头。

“是吗。”分明是疑问句式，月岛却带着令人火大的笃定语气。若是往常，日向早就一蹦三尺高地闹着要同他一决雌雄，然而此刻他的注意力却无法从这人身上移开。日向翔阳对月岛萤的印象有三种：满脸嘲讽、面无表情，认真投入，无论哪种都不曾叫他生出过畏惧的情绪。然而，此时此刻，面前这个披着月岛萤外皮的alpha却叫他不由自主地手肘撑地，往后挪了两步。后颈退化的腺体位置搭上了一只微凉的手，力道微乎其微，却叫他被成功钉在原地，动弹不得。

“转过去。”这只漂亮的野兽用仿佛吃饭睡觉一样理所当然的语气宣告——是的，不是商量，是通知，“让我标记你。”

＊

人分三六九等，阶级与阶级之间的差距犹如天堑，大多数omega要加上无数筹码才能在身体体能素质上获得与beta掰手腕的资格——而这个残酷的道理同样适用于beta与alpha。

日向翔阳一向对这种论调不感冒，从他以beta身份成为排球社团的主力队员便知一二。然而事实给了他狠狠一巴掌，将他残忍地从理想乡中拍出——他使出吃奶的力气也没能从为情欲所支配的alpha的手中逃出，即便这家伙平日里看上去像根弱不禁风的细长竹竿。月岛拎猫似的将他翻了个面，脸朝下按在了一张闲置的软垫上，扬起的微尘混合着陈旧的帆布味一股脑地涌进鼻腔，黏附在脆弱的鼻粘膜表面，刺激得生理性泪水一个劲儿地淌出，沾湿了眼睫下方的一小块布料。

“月月月月月岛！”日向在裤子被全部扯下来的那一刻吓得浑身一抖，连带着脑子也清醒了不少，下半身竭力扭动，像条垂死挣扎的蛆，“一一一定要这样吗！能不能换别的办法啊！”

“之前不是说了别后悔吗？”身后的人相当暴躁地“啧”了声，过于激烈的动作让他的气息有些不稳，“omega第一次发情除了和alpha结合以外没有其他选择。”其实用抑制剂也行，虽说对身体伤害大，但起码能保住自己的贞操以及余下自由的人生——当然，出于私心，他并不准备将这一选择呈现给面前这个什么都不懂的家伙。

“可我是beta……”他垂死挣扎。

“你见过beta发情吗？”

“完全没有！”

“那就闭嘴。”

即便鼻腔溢满会让alpha失去理智的信息素气味，乌野的理性依旧冷静地如同解题一般为身下的beta做扩张。修长的中指指尖甫一接近便被贪吃的肉穴急不可耐地嘬进了温热的甬道内，柔软的内壁被黏腻的津液泡得热情异常，争先恐后地裹住那一节指节。他并未将这点小小的阻碍放在眼里，指关节无情地调整角度，破开软肉向里开拓。橙发男孩猝不及防之下漏出一声变调的呻吟，他瞪大双眼，诧异于自己同往常相比过于甜腻的音色，以及下半身传来的、直击天灵盖的灵魂战栗。

性爱经验为零的家伙瞬间臣服于这股让他脑内“噼里啪啦”炸开无数小烟花的快感。

——这是什么？超厉害啊！

手下的躯体肌肉突然放松，月岛萤有些意外，他抬眼，正对上日向那双充斥着“还要”“再深点”等诸如此类情感的亮晶晶小狗眼。

“……”额角的青筋冒了冒。

体内的手指抽出，骤然消失的充实感让被撑得柔软的穴口难耐地翕合，渴望被再度填满。空气中的柑橘气息越发浓郁，日向回头，却看见面部表情一向只会让他拳头发痒的同级生露出了一个叫他脸红心跳、浑身发烫的笑容。

——然后他就被扣住脸狠狠按进了软垫。

日向翔阳还没反应过来发生了什么，体内被寸寸撑开的饱涨感差点把他炸成跳跳糖。二次发育的身体为这场意料之外的媾和做足了准备，否则按月岛萤刚才那样儿戏的扩张，非得演变成两败俱伤的流血事件不可。摇摇欲坠的直男第六感让他条件反射地挣开那只扣在脸上的手往前爬，却被身后的人掐着细腰轻轻松松地一按到底。

“！”他倒抽一口凉气，下意识地收缩穴口，试图把体内的异物排出去，这一下差点让少年alpha当场交代在温热柔软的甬道内。被屈辱感气到太阳穴爆炸的月岛萤深吸一口气，将认识这个不知天高地厚的单细胞以来所有的憋屈、忍耐尽数化为一记深顶，狠狠撞在小beta敏感的生殖腔口，登时让他含了一包被爽出的泪花，要挂不挂地泡着泛红的眼球。日向下意识地咬住拳头，不让自己发出奇怪的声音，却被恶劣心发作的月岛拽下，十指交错，摁在了脸旁。

引以为豪的怪物体力在此刻成了一种折磨，橙发男孩终于委屈巴巴地屈服于体内逐渐上升的快感，喉间发出奶油般甜腻的泣音，间或夹杂着几声可怜又可爱的哭嗝，而这样做的后果就是他被翻了个面，小腿无力地悬在半空，承受着乌野的理性不甚理性的进攻。背上传来几下刺痛，但对于发情期的alpha而言，这更像是一种无伤大雅的小情趣——疼痛更能激发兽性，而日向翔阳也为自己下意识的泄愤行为付出了代价。体内的凶器钉的更深，每一下都带着要将腔口破开的凶狠，心底油然而生的危机感让这只直觉灵敏的小野兽几乎是下意识地使劲一脚踹向alpha精瘦的侧腰，然而情热却让这一脚绵软的如同隔靴搔痒，毫无威慑力可言。

“停、停下！”他终于意识到事情的发展已经超出了自己的理解范围，“唔……我不要……不要标记了！”

而被请求的对象什么也没说，只是一沉腰，彻底捅开了那层屏障。

熟透的橘子被厚雪所包裹，就连清甜的果香也掺着冬雪的冷意。

——如今只差最后一步。

略微粗糙的指腹摩挲着光滑的后颈，带着令人毛骨悚然的麻意，浑浊的金棕色虹膜倒映出那一小块肌肤的真实模样，明明灭灭。

他低下了头。

end.


End file.
